Una maldición, un nuevo po
by magy3the morderous shadow
Summary: Po deja el palacio de jade por una terrible maldición y no se vuelve a saber de el. pero tiempo después los furiosos en un festival encuentran al nuevo guerrero dragón... que harán?
1. Chapter 1

**Helliii, que tal amigos, espero que cuando lean esto estén igual de emocionados como** **mi amigo morderous shadow** **y yo, por que tenemos nuestra historia, que espero apoyen y quieran mucho *w***

 **Hooola chicos y chicas de fanfiction!**

 **Les saluda the morderous shadow!. Espero que estén preparados ya que magy3 y yo hicimos nuestra propia historia así que espero que les guste ;) esperamos ansiosos sus reviews**

CAPITULO #1

 **...SOLO EL COMIENZO…**

Era un día muy tranquilo y hermoso en el valle de la paz. Ya habían pasado 7 meses después de lo que paso con kai, Po regreso al valle ya que según el ese era su hogar pero aun así visitaría a su padre li shan de vez en cuando. La gente caminaba tranquila, algunos con sonrisas en sus rostros y otros simplemente con prisa… En el palacio de jade el gong sonaba iniciando un nuevo día y los cinco furiosos salían de sus habitaciones a saludar a su maestro…

Cinco furiosos: buenos días maestro- diciendo al unísono y en postura firme

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes y guerr-observa que cierto panda no a salido de su habitación y se rasca la frente con algo de molestia- vayan a despertar a po, luego desayunen, y entrenar.

Cinco furiosos: si maestro- diciendo al unísono y haciendo una reverencia de respeto

Shifu: me retiró, si me necesitan estaré en la gruta meditando

Shifu se retira dejando solos a los cinco

Mono: bien, yyyy ahora

Víbora: yyyy ahora?

Mono: quien despierta a po

Tigresa: yo lo desperté la ultima vez

Mantis: la ultima vez que yo lo desperté. No salió nada bien :C

Víbora: a mi tampoco :(

Grulla: mono solo le hace bromas… (suspira con pesadez) ahhg! Esta bien. Ya voy

Mantis: esta bien. Nosotros vamos a la cocina a esperarlos

Luego los cuatro furiosos se retiran dejando solo a grulla enfrente de la habitación de po

Grulla: bueno… aquí voy- entra a la habitación de po solo para ver a un enorme panda produciendo unos leves ronquidos y boca abajo en la cama

Grulla: ( se acerca y le toca el hombro) hey po despierta

Po: (totalmente fuera de este mundo) aaa… si, si… (se acomoda mas en la cama) solo cinco minutos mas…

Grulla: (le toca mas fuerte) po despierta! (Elevando el tono)

Po: jejeje (riendo levemente dormido) fideo travieso ven aquí… (aun totalmente profundo en su sueño)

Grulla: ahhg piensa grulla, solo piensa… (tiene una idea) humm. (Se acerca al oído de po) hey po los fideos están escapando del palacio

Luego po se levanta bruscamente golpeando a grulla en la cabeza un poco y derribándolo al suelo

Po: (alarmado) que! Se están escapando?! Tenemos que hacer algo ya!

Grulla: (se levanta) tranquilo po. Nadie esta escapando (limpiándose un poco de polvo)

Po: que?! (Aun alarmado)

Grulla: (sonríe) nada. Emm nos están esperando en la cocina

Po: (comprende) a si ya voy… jeje perdón grulla

Grulla: (se dirige a la salida) no importa.

Luego el día transcurre normalmente, los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón desayunaron, luego fueron a probar sus habilidades en el salón de entrenamiento hasta aproximadamente el medio día y al final como dijo shifu tuvieron la tarde libre… víbora bajo al valle a comprar unos rollos que necesitaba, mantis se quedo en el palacio descansando en su cama al igual que mono, grulla se quedo pintando hermosos cuadros en su habitación, tigresa se quedo en el salón de entrenamiento entrenando (noooo enserio XD) y po estaba en el restaurante de el señor ping ayudándolo a entregar los pedidos de los clientes.

Po: (haciendo piruetas con unos platos llenos de fideos para que luego se lo entregue a una pequeña coneja) aquí tienes amiga

Sr ping: hey po va otra ronda!- le arroja unos platos con dumplings a po, el los toma en el aire y se los da a unos cerdos- ese es mi hijo

Algunas personas en el restaurante le aplaudieron un breve momento y luego siguieron comiendo.

De repente entra al restaurante oveja con semblante serio al restaurante voltea a ver a po

Po: (viendo la oveja) buenas tardes señora, que desea que le sirva

Oveja: (seria. Mejor dicho en modo zombie) es usted el guerrero dragón

Po: (un poco confundido por la actitud de la oveja) emm si señora. Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Oveja: (saca un rollo de una de sus mangas) aquí tiene

Po: (toma el rollo, lo abre y lo lee brevemente) ohh gracias señora- mira el extraño comportamiento de la oveja- emm señora disculpe la pregunta pero se siente bien?

Oveja: si (seria y "perdida en el universo" XD)

Po: esta bien. Gracias por el rollo (le sonríe)

Oveja: si- se va del restaurante dejando confundido al señor ping

Sr ping : (mira el rollo) que es eso po

Po: (mira el rollo y luego a su papa) es una petición de ayuda

Sr ping: petición de ayuda? Pero de quien? (Algo confundido)

Po: (vuelva a mirar el rollo) dice que necesitan de mi y de los cinco en gogmen

Se ping: gogmen? Pero ya fuiste ahí y casi te asesinan po (preocupado por su hijo)

Po: (se agacha a la altura de su padre) tranquilo pa' el maestro shifu no a autorizado nada y de seguro solo mandara a tigresa :)

Sr ping: eso espero (abraza a po)

Po: (abraza a ping) tranquilo. Sabes que… iré con shifu de una vez a hablar de esto ok?

Sr ping: esta bien.

Luego po sale del restaurante de su padre corriendo directamente a las mil escaleras

…30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

Un panda exhausto terminaba de subir las escaleras demasiado fatigado

Po: (terminando de subir la ultima se deja caer) ahhg escaleras. Ahhg podrán haberme vencido hoy pero a la próxima no tendrán la misma suerte.

Luego se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo a la gruta del dragón.

.

Luego llego con shifu y le entrega el rollo…

Shifu: (lee el rollo detenidamente, luego lo baja y mira a po) po llama a los cinco (se pone las manos atrás de la espalda)

Po: (algo confundido) pero maestro deben ser simplemente bandidos. No hay riesgo (mira a su maestro que le ponía una cara seria y de autoridad) emm enseguida maestro

10 minutos mas tarde po trajo a los cinco (por si las dudas, víbora ya había regresado del valle) frente a su maestro como se lo había ordenado

Shifu: estudiantes empaquen lo necesario, tiene que ir a gogmen (le entrega el rollo a tigresa) si la persona que lo escribió esta así de desesperada como lo especifico hay entonces no nos enfrentamos a simples bandidos (mira a po)

Tigresa: si maestro. Cuando partimos

Shifu: no podemos esperar a que esos bandidos ataquen a gogmen otra vez

Mono: y que hay de los maestros buey y Croc

Shifu: no lo se pero será mejor prevenir. Así que de se prisa. Enviare a zeng a informar a el maestro buey que ya van en camino

Cinco furiosos/po: si maestro (diciendo al unísono y haciendo una reverencia de respeto)

Shifu: (respondiendo la reverencia) pueden retirarse

 **Y que les pareció?**

 **Comenten a ver si les esta gustando la historia. Y espero que si ;)**

 **NOS VEMOS lectores…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiwissss demonios de fanfiction, he aquí el Segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia de nosotros, disfrútenlo :3**

 **(Morderous shadow) Muuuy buenas chic s de fanfiction espero que estén bien ya que magy y yo les damos el segúndo cap de esta historia que al parecer les esta gustando. Así que no les quito mas tiempo (DISFRUTEN EL CAP ;)**

 **Obstáculos en el camino**

Nuestros héroes ya se encontraban listos para partir a gogmen, así que se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio, donde los esperaba el maestro shifu.

Po: maestro, estamos listos para irnos

Shifu: muy bien, ya he mandado a zeng con la carta para los maestros buey y croc

Po: genial!, vamos chicos!(Decía po con entusiasmo)

Mantis: no le veo lo grandioso de volver a gogmen

Mono: yo tampoco

Así todos se dirigieran a las escaleras para comenzar a bajarlas, todos estaban serios, menos uno, quien obviamente era po, pues se le veía muy feliz, tal vez porque volvería a ver a los maestros y hablar mejor con ellos, aquella idea era la que provocaba la felicidad del panda y su hiperactividad, ya que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, pero sin que el pudiera verlo, tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que bajara lo que quedaba de escaleras rodando.

Grulla: ¿será que algún día no se lastime solo?

Mantis: quisiera ver eso

Mono: ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?

Mantis: por supuesto

Víbora: chicos! no es momento de apostar, tenemos que ir a ver si se encuentra bien po

Mantis/mono: está bien (decían ambos de mala gana)

Así todos apresuraron su paso para llegar a donde estaba po, quien, estaba boca abajo en el suelo sin moverse, al llegar los furiosos notaron esto y lo voltearon inmediatamente, tratando de despertarlo

Víbora: po, ¿po estas bien?

Grulla: creo que esta noqueado

Mono: esperen, dejen que intente algo

Así todos se apartaron dejándole espacio a mono, quien solo tomo la cabeza de po con una mano, mientras que con la que estaba libre, solamente la levantaba lentamente en el aire, así estando en lo que podía llegar de altura su brazo, formando un puño y dejándolo caer con tanta fuerza y rapidez hasta impactar con la cara de po.

Po: AUUUUUUCHHHH!,

Víbora: MONO!

Mantis: jajajjajajajajajaajajajaja!

Tigresa: esto no es gracioso, grulla, ayúdame a levantarlo

Grulla: si

Mono: ¿qué?, lo desperté, ¿no? (decía con un tono burlón)

Po: ay, ¿qué paso?

Grulla: pues, rodaste como media escalera **,** caíste de panzazo y mono te dio un puñetazo en la cara

Po: ¿era necesario el puñetazo?

Mono: mmm, un poco

Tigresa: basta, dejen de perder tiempo

Así empezaron a caminar nuestros héroes, quienes ya habían salido del valle y se encontraban en medio del bosque de bambú, había silencio, pero este no era incomodo, no iban apresurados, pero tampoco iban lento, se podría hasta decir que disfrutaban ese momento, pero su tranquilidad acabo cuando escucharon un ruido, pasos, para ser exactos, pasos que se podían escuchar firmes pero pesados que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos.

Po: (en posición de pelea) ¿quién está ahí?

Cerdo: (saliendo de un arbusto) lo siento, no quería interrumpir

Po: oh, no importa, ¿qué hace aquí?

Cerdo: necesito de su ayuda, hay unos bandidos atacando mi puesto de frutas, ahora mismo mi hermano es tratando de cuidar el dinero, por favor

Grulla: yo lo ayudare, ustedes adelántense

Víbora: yo te acompaño

Grulla: bien, ¿nos puede guiar hacia el lugar señor?

Cerdo: claro es por aquí

Grulla: los alcanzamos luego

Po: de acuerdo

Los demás siguieron caminando, pues sabían que los alcanzarían pronto, era fácil localizar a cualquiera volando, pero apenas dieron unos pasos escucharon una voz a lo lejos.

Oveja: ESPEREN!

Tigresa: ¿qué pasa?

Oveja: necesito que me ayuden, por favor

Po: tranquila, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Oveja: es mi hermano, él no ha vuelto

Po: ¿Qué?

Oveja: si, él fue a recoger algunas cosas no muy lejos de aquí, y ya han pasado varias horas, por favor, ayúdenme

Tigresa: lo haremos, mantis, vamos, ustedes adelántense

Mantis: está bien, pero, ¿a dónde fue?

Oveja: fue a la cabaña del señor Wang, síganme

Así tigresa y mantis se fueron con la oveja, dejando nada más a po y a mono, quienes empezaron a caminar y hablar de bromas.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando o hablando, pero si sabían que los demás ya habían tardado demasiado como para unas simples misiones, empezaron a pensar que les había pasado algo o se habían presentado más bandidos, así que mejor dejaron de caminar.

Po: ¿crees que los hayan derrotado? O ¿tal vez les hicieron una emboscada?

Mono: vamos po, no creo que eso haya pasado, pero si, ya tardaron mucho

Po: tenemos que volver, tal vez, no nos encuentran

Mono: lo dudo, pero creo que si sería mejor volver

Po: vamos

Así dieron media vuelta para ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero de repente salieron unos jabalíes evitándoles la pasada

Po: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Jabali1: vaya, si son el guerrero dragón y el maestro mono, que surte tenemos

Mono: eh, si no les importaría tenemos que pasar

Jabali1: no creo que eso se pueda

Mono/Po: he?

Jabali2: oye primate!

Mono: ¿cómo me llamaste?

Jabali2: que pasa, hice enojar a la nenita llorona

Mono: ahora si estás muerto, tu encárgate de ese po (se puso a perseguir a aquel jabalí dejando solamente a po y al otro jabalí :v)

Po: bien, prepárate para sentir el trueno

Jabali1: jajaja, mejor dicho, tu prepárate, ahora!

Po: he?

Empezaron a salir varios cerdos y conejos, quienes parecían zombis, zombis que empezaron a rodear a po

Po: ¿qué está pasando?

¿: Nos vemos de nuevo guerrero dragón

Po: escorpión, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y que es toda esta gente?

Escorpión: ah, no te he presentado a mi ejercito

Po: ja, nadie te ayudaría

Escorpión: solo si les doy una pócima para que hagan todo lo que tú quieras o si los amenazas de envenenarlos

Po: ooh, entonces eso explica aquel comportamiento tan raro de esa oveja, espera un momento, ¿tú la mandaste?

Escorpión: así es, y no solo a ella

Po: ¿a quienes más?

Escorpión: deberías de saberlo, tus amigos están con ellos

Po: oh no, por eso no han vuelto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Escorpión: a ti, atrápenlo (todos los "zombis" hicieron caso y se abalanzaron hacia po)

Po: son demasiados

Escorpión: y no solo eso, son más fuertes (decía con seguridad en su voz mientras veía el cómo ataban a po) así que no podrás salir de esta

Po: ¿pero qué quieres de mí y de mis amigos?

Escorpión: de ellos, nada, pero de ti quiero que los traiciones

Po: ¿qué?

Escorpión: así es panda, solo quiero que tú los dejes y te unas a mi

Po: jamás haría eso

Escorpión: sabía que dirías eso (empezó a acercarse a po) por eso, te obligare (levanta su aguijón para después encajarlo en el cuello de po) adiós.

Después de eso, tanto los "zombis" como el jabalí se fueron, dejando en el suelo a po, quien apenas se podía levantar o moverse.

Mono: puedes creerlo se me escapo ese sujeto, dime como te fue a… po amigo ¿estás bien?

Po: ahh, s-si

En eso llegan los demás furiosos, quienes no se veían muy bien

Tigresa: no puedo creer que haya sido una trampa

Grulla: pudo a ver sido peor

Mantis: también pudo a ver sido mejor

Víbora: oigan, ¿ese no es mono?

Mono: (viendo a los demás llegar) chicos!, vengan rápido

Tigresa: ¿qué sucede?

Mono: es po, no se puede levantar

Víbora: ¿qué le paso?

Mono: no lo sé, regresemos al palacio

Todos: si

Así todos ayudaron a levantar a po y se dirigieron al palacio de jade, haya le explicarían todo lo que sucedió al maestro shifu y aparte, podrían curar las heridas que tuviera po, pues parecía noqueado, y eso les daba mala espina a los cinco…

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo demonios,**

 **Ayos *w***


	3. Chapter 3: La decision del panda

(The morderous shadow) Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction espero que estén bien ya que magy y yo aquí les traemos el capitulo numero 3 de esta historias así que espero que le disfruten ;)

(magy) hellii pequeños demonios :3, aquí seguimos con un nuevo cap de esta historia, que al parece si les gusta 7u7 ya me lo imaginaba *w*,

lean *3*

.

.

Po lentamente despertaba... Se encontraba confundido y mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando al fin pudo concentrarse pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación del palacio de jade

Po: (totalmente confundido) que... Paso (se sienta en la esquina de la cama)

luego se escuchan pasos en el pasillo y la puerta de su habitación se abre

tigresa: (en la puerta de la habitacion) po?

po: tigresa?... Que pas...- no pudo continuar ya que una voz en su mente le llamo la atención

Escorpión: buenos días panda jmjmjm

Po: que?

tigresa: emm po con quien hablas

escorpión: panda necesito que me hagas un favor y destruyas a los cinco y a shifu así no serán un problema (ríe maleficamente)

po: que yo que?! No... Nunca aria algo como eso

Escorpión: esta bien... Lo haré yo misma

Po: jejeje y como lo arias

escorpión: ya lo veraz panda

Po: yo que?

tigresa: po no es gracioso... Ya deja de bromear (algo seria por la actitud de su amigo)

De repente po sintió un horrible dolor punzante en su cabeza que lo hizo caer de la cama solo para estamparse contra el suelo mientras se cogía la cabeza con desesperación

Po: (agarrándose la cabeza) AAAAaaahhh!

Tigresa: (se preocupa por su amigo) que… po!

Tigresa iba a levantar a su amigo pero noto que po de repente dejo de moverse y hacer cualquier cosa lo que preocupo mas a la felina

Tigresa: po! (Se lanza al lado del panda) po despierta!… po!- de repente tigresa recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla mandándola a la otra esquina de la habitación. Cuando logra pararse puede ver a po parado enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole burlonamente- po?

Po: sabe maestra tigresa yo siempre creí que ser po seria desagradable, pero ahora creo que cambie de decisión (le pone cara seria) hasta nunca maestra- luego "po" se abalanza contra tigresa pero gracias a los reflejos la felina pudo esquivar un fuerte golpe…

Tigresa: espera po que te pasa (algo impactada por su amigo)

Po: po se fue tigresa jajajaja (sonríe maleficamente)

Tigresa: espera un momento (comienza a pensar hasta que…) no… (le gruñe al panda) escorpión

Po: si mi querida amiga. Ahora si me lo permites acabaré con esto

Luego el panda se abalanza nuevamente contra tigresa pero esta vez fue mas rápido y acertó un golpe a las cien de la tigre mandándola a volar a la otra habitación. Luego intento golpearla nuevamente pero tigresa salió a correr en cuatro patas hacia el salón de entrenamiento con un panda persiguiéndola.

Cuando al fin llegó abrió las puertas bruscamente asustando un poco a los cuatro y a shifu que se encontraban dentro, a tigresa le pareció extraño que shifu estuviera en el salón de entrenamiento pero no le vio importancia

Grulla: (algo confundido) tigresa?... Que pasa

Tigresa: po esta bajo un hechizo o algo así!... No se de repente dejo de moverse y….. Luego el…. Pero yo.. (muy alarmada)

Shifu: calma tigresa…. Explicame con calma (tratando de calmar a su estudiante/hija)

Tigresa: po este…- no pudo terminar ya que recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que la mando a volar junto a shifu al otro lado del salón. Esto alarmó a los cuatro y decidieron atacar pero frenaron en seco cuando vieron a po parado en la entrada del salón

Víbora: po que te pasa! (Algo enojada e impactada)

Po: …

Mono: po, que pasa viejo

Luego po se abalanza contra los cuatro y para su fortuna el era mas veloz derrotando sencillamente a los furiosos

Primero se lanzo contra grulla la cual no hiso nada (por el hecho de ser po) y lo tomo del pico y lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso agrietando este levemente. Esto alerto a los demás. El primero en atacar fue mono la cual intento derribarlo usando su cola como látigo pero "po" tomo de esta y lo uso como escudo para protegerse de los golpes de mantis y víbora la cual terminaron dejando inconsciente al primate, (pobre mono siempre le toca lo peor XD) luego víbora trato de propinarle un fuerte golpe pero po tomo a víbora como soga amarrando el pie de grulla y lanzándolos a una columna y finalmente mantis salto hacia su rostro para terminar la pelea pero el panda lo tomo con su mano derecha y aplasto al insecto para luego tirarlo al lado de mono

CON TIGRESA Y SHIFU (esto ocurrió mientras po peleaba contra los cuatro)

Shifu: pero que… (sobándose la cabeza)

Tigresa: maestro ese no es po (sobándose la frente)

Shifu: que? (Algo confundido)

Tigresa: si, ese no es po (afirmando) es escorpión. Lo tiene en una especie de hechizo

Shifu: pero…

Tigresa: no es el momento de saberlo ahora debemos encontrar la forma de como detenerlo

Shifu: (piensa) mmmm… ya se. Ataque a los nervios. Necesito que lo distraigas mientras yo encuentro la forma de como aplicarle el ataque

Tigresa: (le hace una reverencia) si maestro

Luego tigresa voltea a ver al panda la cual lanzaba a mantis al lado de mono que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Así que aprovecho el momento y se abalanzo a la espalda de po tomando los brazos del panda impidiéndole el movimiento pero po simplemente arrojo a tigresa a un lado.

Po: acabemos maestra

Luego el panda se iba a abalanzar contra tigresa pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos shifu le aplico la parálisis a los nervios dejando al panda inmóvil en el suelo

CON ESCORPION

Ella se encontraba en una especie de meditación controlando al panda gracias a su hechizo. Se abalanzó contra la líder de los cinco furiosos pero de la nada shifu apareció de la nada y le aplico ataque a los nervios al panda rompiendo así el hechizo

Escorpión: NOOOOOOOO! Era mi única oportunidad…. Ahora me llevaran años poder preparar otro hechizo.. (Bastante molesta)

PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu le quitaba la parálisis de nervios a po puesto que si pasaba demasiado tiempo se volvería permanente

Po: aaahh mi cabeza (sobándose la frente) que…. Paso (Parándose del suelo mira que se encuentra en el salón de entrenamiento) chicos porque estoy aquí… (nota a sus amigos en el suelo) chicos.. Grulla, víbora están bien- luego se acerca hacia grulla y víbora pero cuando se les acerco solo demostraron dolor y temor con la presencia del panda- grulla que paso

Grulla: aléjate de mi (asustado y alejando a víbora de po)

Po: que? (Algo confundido y extrañado)

Tigresa: (se le acerca a po) po eres tu?

Po: (confundido) como que si soy yo… claro que soy yo.. Nadie puede igualar al bárbaro guerrero dragón…. Pero cambiando de tema. Que les paso?

Tigresa: tuvimos una pelea

Po: contra quien?. Sea quien sea sentirá el trueno al meterse con mis amigos.

Tigresa: po… nos enfrentamos contigo

Po: que?

DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL ESE MISMO DIA DE NOCHE

Po se encontraba con la cabeza y los ánimos abajo. No podía dormir…. Tigresa le había contado todo. La pelea, lo de escorpión, le pelea con sus amigos.

Se sentía triste y molesto consigo mismo, como pudo dejarse controlar si el es el guerrero dragón? Y si sucedía de nuevo? Y si a la próxima alguien salía mas herido y si El VALLE salía herido?

En ese momento nada le importaba. Comenzó a pensar lo sucedido. Comenzó a buscar soluciones en las que nadie saliera herido. Hasta que al final se le acabaron las opciones y tomo su devoción final…

Po: (molesto y triste) tal vez sea lo mejor po… (mira el palacio de jade) yo…

.

.

jjejejeje, suspenso por aquí y por alla muajajaja

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el cap…

Magy y yo esperamos ansiosos sus opiniones y sin nada mas que decir me despido.

CHAO, CHAO ;)


	4. Chapter 4la decision

**Magy: helli 3, hemos vuelto, disculpen el retrasooote de este capítulo, pero a mi me tocaba hacer este capítulo, y mi computadora estaba con virus y la tuvieron que arreglar 7n7, y no le quería dejar esto a murderous -3-, pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo, lean y disfruten :3**

 **Morderous:hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction... Como magy ya les dijo hemos regresado de las tinieblas a entregarles el nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia. Y nada esperamos sus opiniones, dudas, etc... Ansiosos ;)**

 **La decisión**

Po se encontraba en su habitación con la cabeza agachada, pensando en lo que les hiso a los demás. Pensar en eso lo ponía triste, no le gustaba dañar a sus amigos ni a nadie, a menos que fueran malos.

Po: ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué hice eso?, no entiendo que me pasa, ahh (suspiraba con pesadez) ¿y si esto vuelve a ocurrir?, no quiero lastimarlos de nuevo, tal vez yo… deba irme de aquí.

Y con esto, po se levantó decidido, tomo un morral y metió algunas cosas dentro de este y salió de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

Bajaba las escaleras a un paso lento, no quería caer de aquellas largas escaleras como muchas veces antes le había pasado. Al pasar por el valle giro su cabeza hacia el negocio de su padre, agradeciendo que su locura no llegara hasta este lugar. Al salir del valle, po le dedico una última mirada a lo que es su hogar, pero por culpa "suya" ya no lo es más.

Caminaba desanimado por el bosque de bambú, mientras la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor y un enorme silencio reinaba por aquel lugar, po pensaba, pensaba como lo tomarían los demás, el valle y su padre, a donde iría, aquello no lo había pensado muy bien, pues no quería que fuera un lugar con muchos habitantes, debido a lo que paso en el palacio de jade…

Po: mmm ,¿a dónde puedo ir?, tal vez al desierto, no, demasiado calor… una cueva, no, demasiado oscura, vaya conseguir un nuevo lugar en donde vivir es difícil…. Lo tengo!, puedo vivir en una cabaña en un campo, pero estaré muy solito, no importa, es por el bien de todos.

¿: _jajaja, que panda más considerado, siempre pensando en los demás_

Po: ¿Quién anda ahí?! (decía po asustado por aquella voz misteriosa)

 _¿: Tranquilo grandulón, no muerdo_

Po: muéstrate!, donde sea que estés

 _¿: lo haría pero no estoy en ese lugar_

Po: qué? Pero te estoy escuchando…

 _¿: Desde tu mente_

Po: QUE?!, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién eres?

 _¿: No me recuerdas panda tonto, vaya y pensar que creí que me recordarías, no hace mucho peleamos ¿no lo recuerdas?_

Po: ESCORPION!

 _Escorpión: exacto, sabes me duele que no me recuerden_

Po: al grano, ¿Qué haces en mi mente?

 _Escorpión: bueno, no quiero parecer una chismosa pero escuche que quieres un nuevo hogar, ¿o me equivoco?_

Po: eso no te importa

 _Escorpión: claro que sí, es mi deber ayudar a mis esclavos, después de todo lo que hiciste en el palacio de jade, no creo que te quieran volver a ver, yo no lo haría si fuera ellos_

Po: en primera, no, no te importa, en segunda, no soy tu esclavo, y tercera ¿cómo sabes lo del palacio de jade?

 _Escorpión: ja, créeme que yo lo vi todo, hasta fue como si yo estuviera ahí_

Po: qué? Espera… fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

 _Escorpión: ya te habías tardado panda tonto_

Po: entonces, yo no lo hice, esto lo tienen que saber los chicos

 _Escorpión: ¿crees que te crean? Después de esa paliza ni siquiera te van a querer ver_

Po: no, cuando sepan que fuiste tú…

 _Escorpión: pero no lo van a saber_

Po: yo les diré

 _Escorpión: lo siento po, pero tu tiempo sé acabo_

Po: ¿Qué? AGH!... jajajaja, ahora me podre divertir todo lo que yo quiera y sin que nadie me lo impida, pero antes, hay que ir a cobrar unas deudas, jajajaja

Hacia escorpión con el cuerpo de po comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, ella no pensaba en hacer desaparecer o esconder a po, ella planeaba hacer que todos vieran a po en su peor estado, mientras tuviera su cuerpo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poder tener todo a sus pies, y no solo porque era el guerrero dragón, si no que era el guerrero más fuerte de kung fu y nadie le podría hacer frente, y mucho menos con el plan que tenía en mente, su inteligencia le daba otro punto a favor, y a donde iba, tendría más ayuda de la necesaria, esta vez no sería vencida, no de nuevo…

 **Chan chan channn, bueno he aquí el capítulo, como siempre ojala les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews, y lamento (otra vez) el haberme tardado ;n;, no volverá a suceder :D**


	5. Chapter 5: ahora que

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction!

Les hablan sus próximos reyes gajajaja! (Wtf) ejemm 0.0

Es que un día magy yo seremos los reyes del mundo. Ya esta planeado cierto magy?

Magy3:cierto murderous, y haremos que las escuelas den menos horas de estudio y mucho mas de descanso :3 seremos buenos gobernantes del mundo *3*/

Capitulo cinco

-Como que no esta en su habitación!

-no maestro shifu… po no esta en su habitación (decía tigresa con una postura firme)

Mono: así es maestro, lo buscamos en todas partes

Shifu: y ustedes tienen alguna idea de donde esta?

Mono: grulla y mantis ya fueron a la tienda del señor ping

Tigresa: y víbora al valle en si

Mono: puede que solo se haya quedado dormido en el salón de entrenamiento (susurra) otra vez

Tigresa: yo revisaré en el salón de los héroes

Luego los 2 maestros se separan para buscar a su amigo panda. Pero shifu solo tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que ocurría así que simplemente se dispuso a meditar

…30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE...

Grulla: no esta donde el sr. Ping

Mantis: ni en el puesto de frutas

Víbora: tampoco en el bosque de bambú o el valle

Mono: no esta en el salón de entrenamiento

Tigresa: y tampoco en el salón de los héroes. (Comienza a pensar) donde podría estar. Ya fuimos a todas partes

Mono: tal vez este con alguien mas

Grulla: (lo mira con incredulidad) alguien mas?.. Somos los únicos amigos que tiene

Tigresa: no…. (Suspira) tendremos que dar un paseo

…

Por otro lado po se encontraba despertando totalmente confundido y sin recordar casi nada. El mundo le daba vueltas, y cuando apenas pudo recordar su nombre noto que estaba al lado de un lago (literalmente estaba en medio de la nada)

Po: pero que…. (Suspira algo aliviado) oh jajaja buena broma mono! Casi me como el cuento! (Gritando al aire)

Voz: vaya que tienes el sueño pesado panda

Cuando po miro hacia el sitio de la misteriosa voz, solo observo a escorpión cerca de el y mirándolo con una sonrisa algo malvada

Po: tuu! (Se abalanza contra escorpión)

El panda se dispone a atacar a escorpión pero esta de un ágil movimiento agarra su pie y hace caer fuertemente al panda

Escorpión: (se para en la barriga de po) deberías agradecerme!

Po: agradecerte de que?... O ya se agradecerte de traerme a la mitad de la nada

Escorpión: solo te saque de las burlas e insultos que recibías

Po: (confundido) que?

Escorpión: crees que tus "amigos" te quieren de verdad?

Po: claro por eso son mis amigos

Escorpión: y tu golpeas a tus amigos? Así los tratas?

Po: (se enoja un poco) pero yo…..

Escorpión: jmm para ellos solo eres un fenómeno. Te necesitan ahora, pero cuando no te necesiten ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Po: yo…..

Escorpión: lo vez. Solo te saque de los insultos de la gente que te trata o te trataran así. Deberías considerarlo un favor

Po: pero es mi familia

Escorpión: crees que ellos te quieren? ¿después de que los golpeaste de esa manera?

Po: pero no fui yo

Escorpión: lo se panda pero. Ellos que creen de eso eh?

Po: pero (comienza a pensar)

Escorpión: (ESTA FUNCIONANDO!) piénsalo bien panda

Luego escorpión con gran velocidad se aleja de la escena dejando al panda pensativo.

Po: tiene razón (totalmente triste. Pero luego mira una pequeña cabaña cerca) yo creo…

Escorpión por otro lado, feliz de que su plan funcionara o al menos así lo cree se dirige rápidamente hacia un lugar despejado, y saca un pequeño frasco para luego tirarlo al piso con fuerza comenzando a emanar un humo color morado y cuando este se desvaneció ahora estaba en el bosque de bambú. Pero observo algo inusual, los cinco furiosos se dirigían a un lugar y ella sabia exactamente que lugar. El campamento de las damas de las sombras.

Los cinco comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al campamento pero en unos instantes unas leopardos salieron con sus paraguas en pose de pelea…

Magy3: demonios, esto anda muy intenso O.o

TMS: yyy que tal. Esperamos sus reviews, opiniones y esperamos verlos pronto :D

Chao chao ;)


	6. Chapter 6: las cosas se complican

**helli amiguitos, ya volvimos, disculpen la tardansa de este cap, es que no me llegaba nada de inspiracion u.u**

 **Murderous: hola amigos y amigas :D hemos vuelto con un cap que la verdad simplemente me encanto cuando lo leí. Quisiera que nos ayudaran con sus opiniones para que magy y yo sepamos si les gusta esta historia.**

 **asi que disfruten la lectura *3***

 **Las cosas se complican**

Ahora, los cinco estaban rodeados por unas leopardas, quienes tenían planeado pelear, hasta que una hablo.

Song: los cinco furiosos?, que hacen aquí?

Tigresa: hemos venido a pedirles ayuda.

Víbora: entonces a eso nos trajiste?.

Tigresa: si

Song: ayudarlos con que?

Tigresa: con po...

Song: que pasa con el? (decía preocupada)

Tigresa: escorpión se esta apoderando de su mente, no se como lo hace, pero al parecer es tanto el control sobre el que puede hablar como si fuera su propio cuerpo y usarlo con total libertad.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella noticia, nadie pensaba que escorpión tuviera algo que ver con el comportamiento extraño de po.

Song: hay no... y donde esta po?.

Tigresa: no lo sabemos, es por eso que hemos venido por su ayuda, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Song: por supuesto, les ayudaremos con cualquier cosa.

Tigresa: bien.

/

Escorpión: jajaja, con que solo han venido hasta acá para pedir ayuda?, pff, patético... mmm, tal vez, pueda usar esto a mi favor... pero necesitare unas cuantas pócimas mas. jaajaja (y de la misma manera en la que llego se fue, dejando un rastro de humo que fue desapercibido por los demás).

Ella llego hasta donde estaba po, el solo trato de ignorarla y no verla, algo que la molesto un poco.

Escorpión: que pasa guerrero dragón?... ya pensaste bien las cosas?

Po:... si (decía mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada)

Escorpión: y que harás?, aun quieres volver con tus "amigos"? con los que no les importas?

Po: no, no regresare. (aun con la cabeza agachada)

Escorpión: entonces, únete a mi panda, juntos podremos obtener todo lo que queramos... sabes que conmigo tienes cualquier oportunidad de ganar la gloria, el poder... ya no habrá nadie que te lastime, que solo te busque por que quiere algo de ti... yo jamas te dejaría de lado, podremos ser los mejores guerreros de todos, seremos temidos por unos y admirados por otros... que me dices? aceptas... o no? (decía estirándole una de sus patas, esperando que po aceptara... pero el jamas levanto su pata para sellar el trato) no tengo todo el día...

Po: je, por que debería de confiar en ti?, después de todo, tu fuiste la que arruino todo, la que hizo que mis amigos me temieran... es tentadora tu oferta, pero como podría confiar en ti? (decía con voz firme y seria, mientras levantaba la vista)

Escorpión: puedes confiar en mi totalmente, como dije, jamas te haría daño, no te haría a un lado... tal vez no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero si no lo hacia... enserio te hubieras dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de tus "amigos"?, te hice un favor, es hora de que me lo devuelvas, no crees?

po, solamente se quedo viendo por unos momentos a escorpión para después posar su vista en su pata levantada. Dudo al principio, algo en el le decía que no era buena idea, que regresara con los demás, que ellos comprenderían. Pero cambien le decía que aceptara, que ella tenia razón, sus amigos por lo único que lo quieren es para lo que ellos deseen, que a ellos no les importaría si se va o no. Aparte, hablaban de un gran poder, tanto de kung fu como de hechicería, siempre tenia ganas de aprender mas y con ella... lo podía hacer.

Po: de acuerdo... acepto tu trato (decía mientras estrechaba su pata con la de escorpión)

Escorpión: excelente... de ahora en adelante, te mostrare el lado mas fuerte y oscuro del kung fu, tu, ex-guerrero dragón, seras el ser mas temido y poderoso que jamas haya existido.

/

Mientras tanto, con los cinco furiosos y las damas de las sombras, se encontraban caminando hacia la guarida de escorpión.

Grulla: mono, estas seguro que recuerdas el camino?

Mono: por supuesto, mi memoria recuerda todo. (alardeaba mono, mientras grulla solo lo miraba con algo de desconfianza)

Víbora: pues, en realidad, sin ofenderte mono, pero tu memoria no es la mejor que digamos.

Mono: a que te refieres?

Víbora: que has olvidado muchas cosas.

Mono: (totalmente indignado) así?! como que?

Mantis: como aquella vez que el maestro shifu te dijo que le avisaras a po, que su padre le trajo un dumpling especial, pero solamente le dijiste que si, pero te fuiste a tu habitación a dormir, y no recordaste eso hasta que algo en la cocina empezaba a oler horrible.

Mono: un error lo comete cualquiera.

Mantis: si pero tu te excedes!.

Mono: cállate mantis!

Grulla: pero tiene razón.

Mono: tu también grulla!

Víbora: chicos basta!

Mientras ellos seguía con su pequeña discusión, tigresa se mantenía seria, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Tigresa: _como fue que todo esto paso... ah, somos unos tontos... solo espero que donde sea que haya ido po este bien y que esa lunática de escorpión no le haga daño_

Song: Maestra tigresa?

Tigresa: he?... que sucede?

Song: se encuentra bien?

Tigresa: si, por que?

Song: bueno, aparte de que no ha intervenido en la discusión de sus compañeros, la veo muy seria... mas de lo normal.

Tigresa: ah, es solo que, no entiendo por que po se fue.

Song: se que el no es de tomar buenas decisiones...

Tigresa: no lo es.

Song:...pero, sea por que lo haya hecho, debió ser una buena razón.

Tigresa: espero lo sea... por que si no, yo misma lo matare antes que esa loca de escorpión.

Song: ajaja... yo te apoyo en eso.

Pero antes de que tigresa pudiera decir algo mas, mono la interrumpio.

Mono: am, chicos

Tigresa: que pasa?

Mono: miren.

Víbora: que?

Mono: la guarida de escorpión...

Tigresa: no esta!.

.

.

.

 **CHAN, CHAN, CHANNN**

 **muaajaja, soy telible :3**

 **ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, le puse mucho empeño -3-**

 **murderous: bueno chicos ojala el cap haya sido de su agrado y recuerden no olvidar su opinión ;)**

 **CHAO CHAO :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**magy: Helli! aun estamos vivos! :v**

 **T.M.S volvimos!**

 **Bueno chicos lo lamento de verdad la tardanza. Pero casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero esto no parara a murdeous shadow jajajaja okno :v**

 **Disfruten la historia y comentem que tal les parece ;)**

semanas mas tarde…

Todo en la tranquila ciudad de yōng transcurría con total normalidad.

Las personas que la habitaban, se levantaban por la mañana. Unos para comenzar su día laboral, otros para ir a escuelas y otros simplemente para dejar pasar otro día mas mientras se morían por dentro por sus propias preocupaciones.

En esta ciudad se encuentra uno de los parques mas bonitos y acogedores de toda china.

El parque xié hé es uno de los lugares de toda china que simplemente no hay palabras para describir su gran elegancia y belleza

En este parque por las mañanas se encuentra el equipo de aseo la cual se encarga de mantener el lugar limpio tratando de que el parque cumpla su papel, en una parte del parque se encontraba un puma y una leona la cual se hallaban recogiendo las ramas y hojas secas del suelo. Cuando terminaron tenían que guardar todo, pero desafortunadamente no fue el caso…

Oye maylin- el puma capta la atención de la leona- podrías traer unas cuantas bolsas para recoger todo este desorden- dijo a la leona mientras veía varias "montañas" de hojas y ramas secas-

Enseguida lin- responde la leona mientras se retira dejando solo al puma

Bien- dice el puma notando que estaba totalmente solo debido a que a esas horas del día el parque no era muy visitado- ahora que?

Luego de esto, una línea de color rojo comenzó a brotar del suelo alertando al puma. Esta línea roja destrozaba levemente pedazos del suelo mientras avanzaba algo rápido hacia el centro del parque dejando al puma totalmente confundido y asustado

Pero que! Que fue eso?!- el puma comienza a seguir las pequeñas marcas que la línea dejo y noto que esta se dirigía al centro del parque…- que es esto

Llegando al centro del parque, se encontraba maylin intentando encontrar algunas bolsas para recoger la basura pero de repente una línea de color rojo comenzó a romper levemente el suelo del parque alertando a la leona. Ella observo que el recorrido de esta, se limito hacia el centro del parque.- pero que? Que es esto- maylin comenzó a acercarse lentamente pero no pudo acercarse demasiado porque esta línea comenzó a tornarse de color naranja y luego paso a ser una esfera de color amarilla que atravesó por completo el suelo del parque. Esto fue mas que suficiente para que la leona decidiera irse de allí a toda marcha, sabía decisión….

La esfera de color amarillo salió del suelo y comenzó a flotar mientras que comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas pequeña hasta el punto que pareció la cabeza de un alfiler hasta que esta libero una gran bola de fuego provocando una enorme explosión en el centro del parque, cosa que la gran parte de la ciudad escucho.

15 minutos antes…

En una casa de aspecto antiguo y totalmente olvidada se encontraba una silueta, que al juzgar su físico, se notaba algo alta y un poco musculosa en una mesa con una pequeña vela apagada a su lado. Hasta que de las sombras salio escorpión la cual se veía bastante feliz y animada.

-bien panda, hemos esperado esto durante mucho tiempo. Con esto podremos hacer el hechizo de suôyôuquàn y seremos los seres mas poderosos en toda china! Y PROXIMAMENTE TODO EL MUNDO! La gente nos temerá, no tendremos que seguir con esta vida tan miserable que llevamos. Seremos dioses y…- no pudo continuar ya que la silueta le interrumpió

-no hay que asegurar el triunfo aun escorpión- dijo la silueta saliendo de las sombras revelando a po, pero con un físico totalmente diferente, el panda ahora se le notaba que había bajado mucho de peso y tenia un poco de músculos- nunca hay que confiarse- dijo con tranquilidad

-pero que estas diciendo?!- responde molesta escorpión- somos las personas mas poderosas en toda china y tu solo te preocupas por- finge una voz bastante infantil- "no hay que confiarnos" "nos van atrapar" que dices! Solo estupideces!- respondió molesta y frustrada escorpión

-bien, talvez, si quieres acabamos con esto y tu no consigues lo que quieres. No pierdo nada, solo tu- respondió el panda calmado y viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo

-aghhh- suspiro escorpión calmándose- lo lamento, he esperado esto desde mucho y no controló mis emociones- respondió escorpión algo apenada

-supongo que eso será un problema, mejor contrólate o harás que nos maten, entendido?- respondió po algo calmado

-bien- responde escorpión algo enojada

Esta bien- Responde po- Iniciemos quieres?

Con gusto- responde escorpión feliz- nos encontramos en el centro del parque xié hé como lo acordamos- dice escorpión viendo a po y con voz autoritaria

-como digas- responde po y enseguida comienza a retirarse hasta llegar a la salida, abre la puerta, y estando afuera el panda da un gran respiro para calmar sus nervios, porque aunque no lo notara, por dentro sabia que algo podría salir mal y terminaría en prisión, cosa que con solo pensar lo ponía tenso pero decidió dejarlo a un lado y seguir.

Mientras tanto. Escorpión a una gran velocidad se dirige al puesto de seguridad mas cercano y adentro se encontró con una gran variedad de guardias de todo tipo, se encontraban tigres, cerdos, toros y uno que otro ganso

-bien, comencemos con esto- dice escorpión feliz y preparando su aguijón la cual se encontraba con un paralizante bastante poderoso…

Po caminaba por las solitarias calles de la hermosa ciudad observando todo a su alrededor, después de unos 5 minutos caminando, po se detuvo enfrente del famoso parque xié hé y se tomo su momento para mirar detalladamente la hermosura de aquel lugar.

-el famoso parque xié hé la verdad es que me llevare un buen recuerdo, es muy hermoso- dijo po viendo parte del parque- bueno, lastima. ERA el parque mas hermoso- dijo po con una cara algo traviesa

Luego el panda comienza a hacer una serie de pasos algo extraños, no eran de kung fu o de alguna otra arte marcial pero al observarlo se notaba que po sabia lo que hacia. Luego de unos segundos, po golpeo con una fuerza algo débil el suelo con la palma de la mano abierta, y luego de esto comenzó a brotar una línea de color rojo la cual comenzó a desplazarse hacia el centro del parque. Tras un minuto de hacer esto, ocurrió una gran explosión a lo lejos.

-funciono- dijo po susurrando po algo feliz- bien, ojala escorpión haya acabado con los guardias o sino tendré que ir por ella

Escorpión mientras tanto estaba acabando con los guardias usando su gran velocidad y su potente paralizante pero luego de un tiempo luchando. Comenzaron a llegar refuerzos haciéndole mas difícil el trabajo

-son demasiados- dijo escorpión paralizando a un tigre- necesito que po venga ahora- luego un cerdo pateo a escorpión dejándola algo adolorida en el suelo.

-rodéenla!- dijo un toro con su ballesta apuntando a escorpión mientras sus compañeros rodeaban a escorpión

-oigan!- grito po desde la entrada algo furioso- no les enseñaron que no hay que golpear a las mujeres?!- dijo- escúchenme, dejen sus armas en el suelo y no les haré daño

Pffffjajajajajaja- rieron algunos guardias alrededor de escorpión. Escorpión aprovechando de que algunos guardias estaban distraídos decidió dejar la escena- y porque piensas que haremos eso?!- dijo un lobo

-pues no lo se. Talvez solo quería ayudarlos, pero observando la situación, creo que mejor yo mismo acabaré con esto para luego salir por esa puerta- señalo la salida.- Que dicen?

Los guardias estaban totalmente confundidos. Unos se miraban con caras diciendo algo así como " esto es verdad? O es una broma?" otros no se aguantaban la risa y otros solo miraban a po

Ataquen!- grito el toro apuntando su ballesta hacia po

El panda comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos extraños a gran velocidad y podía ver como las flechas se acercaban cada vez mas y mas. Pero en el ultimo momento po genero una esfera de hielo la cual comenzó a girar por si sola. El panda con una mano dejo la esfera de hielo en el suelo y esta se hundió en el suelo dejando algo alertas y asustados a los guardias pero después de 3 segundos. Comenzó a brotar hielo a gran velocidad debajo de donde estaban los guardias y las flechas. Con los guardias, comenzó a quemarlos obligándolos a dejar el lugar- a gran velocidad el hielo quema (aprendiendo con murderous shadow)- con los guardias que se quedaron a luchar, el hielo comenzó a cubrirlos hasta el punto de que quedaron totalmente congelados. En el caso de las flechas, el hielo, por su gran velocidad, las desvío dejándolas incrustadas en el techo sin embargo una flecha siguió su trayecto hacia la cabeza de po, faltando escasos centímetros para que pudiera tocar el pelaje de po, el panda con una velocidad increíble atrapo la flecha para luego quebrarla

-también funciono!- dijo po emocionado- creí que nunca lo lograría- dijo po recordando los entrenamientos

CLASHBACK

-bien panda, te enseñare algunos poderes que he aprendido todo este tiempo. Esfera de jīng, Los cristales de dìxià Y el control de fù

-espera, una pregunta. Si sabes todo esto porque nunca intentaste atacar el palacio de jade usando esos poderes?- dijo po algo inocente

-porque la exigencia que requieren estos poderes, no son "para mi" entiendes?- po niega con la cabeza

-escucha, todos tenemos ciertos limites, si yo usara esos poderes, los sobrepasaría y hay un riesgo de que pueda desintegrarme

-Wow! Que bárbaro!

-que?, eso no es para nada bárbaro!

-que?- dijo po confundido

-te parece bárbaro que me desintegre?- dijo escorpión molesta

-oh yo no hablaba de eso.- recoge un yuan en el suelo- encontré un yuan- dijo po feliz

Escorpión luego suspira algo irritada y dice- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Tiempo después…

-bien panda lo tienes, lo tienes!- dijo escorpión algo feliz por el panda viendo que po después de hacer sus debidos pasos, tenia una pequeña y débil esfera de hielo girando en sus manos y luego lentamente la puso en el suelo la cual ingreso en este

-bien, ahora tienes que concentrarte para hacerla subir y pensar por donde saldrá- le dijo escorpión a po

Po con algo de trabajo logro hacer que la esfera de hielo saliera debajo se una mesa- la cual logro elevarla pero un poco

-te felicito po- ahora solo es practica para que aprendas a controlar los cristales de dìxià

-gracias- respondió po feliz-

-bien po, ya te enseñe los 3 poderes: Esfera de jīng, Los cristales de dìxià Y el control de fù solo falta ese rollo

-y para que sirve?- preguntó curioso po

\- con ese rollo, podremos hacer el hechizo de suôyôuquàn

-y ese hechizo exactamente que es lo que hace?

-el hechizo de suôyôuquàn nos permitirá controlar las mentes de todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino. Falta ese rollo y lo podremos hacer.- respondió escorpión algo irritada por las preguntas del panda

-donde conseguimos ese tal rollo- pregunto po interesado

En la ciudad de yōng, en el parque xié hé- respondió escorpión

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-bien, ahora por ese rollo- dijo po saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose corriendo hacia el centro del parque

En el centro ya estaba escorpión esperando a po

-ya estaba comenzando a pensar que te habían atrapado- le dijo escorpión a po

-disculpa la tardanza- dijo po agachándose viendo el enorme cráter que había. Pero en el centro se podía divisar un cofre, la cual po no demoro en sacar y abrirlo a la fuerza, adentro había un rollo de coló azul con bordeado dorado

-panda- escorpión llama la atención de po mientras toma el rollo- estamos cerca de ser los seres mas poderosos de toda china- dijo escorpión sonriendo maléficamente

CONTINUARA...

 **magy:ojala les haya gustado :3**

 **T. M.S: espero que haya sido de su agrado chicos y chicas de fanfiction. Que tal les pareció?**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA ;)**


End file.
